


The Heat of the Day

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Petra distracts Dorothea from the relentless Brigid heat.





	The Heat of the Day

Dorothea despised the heat. She hadn't always. She used to love the heat. She'd always looked forward to the warm Moons of the year, especially back when she'd been too poor to afford firewood.

But things had changed after she'd moved to Brigid. Brigid heat wasn't Adrestian heat. Here the sun's rays beat down heavily and the humid air choked the lungs. It was an effort just getting through the day, never mind getting anything done. She had no idea how her fellow... how the Brigidians managed it.

Dorothea lay sprawled out across her bed, curtains closed, waiting for just the slightest breeze to ease her suffering. She was completely naked, every inch of her skin glistening with sweat.

There was this to be said for the Brigid heat. Nobody batted an eye when she walked around in the nude. It wasn't much of a comfort, but it was there. Too bad that when those days that were so hot that nudity was a perfectly acceptable option were also the days where she didn't dare venture outside for fear of the blazing sun.

Dorothea idly trailed a finger all across her pale, moist skin. She needed a bath, but it wouldn't do much good. Minutes after she'd be done cleaning herself, she'd be drenched in sweat again.

Her wandering finger reached the tattoo wrapped around her arm. The people of Brigid had tattoos for all sorts of things. Family affiliation, special occasions, spirit invocation, or just because they looked pretty. Dorothea only had the one; the one she and Petra had got together on their special occasion. It wasn't as shiny as a ring, but it certainly was a lot more... permanent.

Dorothea's finger moved along the lines of her tattoo. She knew them so well it might as well have been inked on her heart rather than her arm.

A faint smile appeared on Dorothea's lips. As she caressed her tattoo, the memories of that very special night coming back to her. The whole ceremony had taken place during one of Brigid's colder Moons, when nudity was an option rather than a necessity. There'd been a crowd, because the marriage of the Queen of Brigid was important to everyone, some religious functionaries, their old friends from Fódlan who'd all regretted wearing their formal clothes. And Petra.

Oh, Petra. She'd stood there, all proud and regal. Her long hair beautifully braided. Gold rings around her neck and arms and ankles. And her dress! Oh, it had seemed a light, sparse thing compared to the extravagant gowns of the Mittelfrank Opera Company, but it had clung to her body so exquisitely. Petra had looked like less a Queen and more like a Goddess who demanded worship simply through her very presence.

Pity about the rainstorm.

Dorothea sighed. Lost as she'd been in her pleasant memories, her hand had drifted away from her arm, down her glistening body, through the matted clump of her pubic hair, and now moved lightly across her sensual folds. She'd been moist already, but now she was really getting wet.

Dorothea smiled and closed her eyes while she allowed the warmth of her arousal push aside the heat of the sun. Masturbation always made her feel better, but especially on days like this. The pleasure always distracted her from her misery. After she'd masturbated she always had a sudden burst of energy that actually allowed her to do things for, oh, about an hour. Sometimes even two.

Dorothea's fingertips moved up and down her pussy. She lightly touched herself here and there, enough to keep her pleasantly aroused, not enough to get her uncontrollably horny. Everything enjoyable was worth savouring, and masturbation was no different. She had no intention at all of quickly rubbing one out. She could spend an hour just gently pleasing herself without ever coming close to coming.

Actually, she couldn't, but it was a good goal to strive for.

Dorothea's lips parted and something halfway between a sigh and a moan escaped from her mouth. She could feel her arousal spreading through her naked body, leaving her pleasantly tense. And still she'd done little more than let her hand glide across her wet folds. She imagined what it'd be like if she started playing with her clit or push some fingers inside of her self. Oh, the pleasure she'd feel. Then. Not yet. Not yet.

"Ah, here you are."

Dorothea opened her eyes. Petra stood in the doorway to their bedroom, wearing a loose, flowing red dress, a smile on her lips. Dorothea returned the smile, spread her legs, and made a big show of moving her right hand up and down her slit.

"Petra," she mused, "I was just thinking about you."

"I should imagine so," said Petra.

Petra spoke in Brigid. It had taken Dorothea some time, but by now she understood the language well enough. She didn't have a hope of speaking it properly, though, so she always resorted to Adrestian. Visitors to their bilingual household often ended up rather confused.

Petra walked over to the bed. About halfway there, her dress fell from her body. It'd been the only thing she'd been wearing. Dorothea smiled, her eyes burning with lust, as she saw her naked wife coming ever closer.

Petra lay down next to Dorothea. Her dark skin glistened with sweat as well, though she wasn't quite the complete mess Dorothea was. Despite the heat, Petra's hair was still flawless rather than frazzled.

Dorothea drew frantic circles across her pussy, though she hardly noticed. Surely the pleasure crowding into her naked body was all because of Petra lying next to her.

Petra lay a hand on Dorothea's flat belly and kissed. It was a quick peck on the lips. Then she kissed her again, slowly, their lips pressing longingly against each other. Dorothea's hand stilled as all of her attention was pulled away from her pussy toward Petra's soft mouth.

"Do want me to take over for you?" Petra whispered teasingly.

"Oh, please," Dorothea muttered in reply.

Dorothea pulled her hand away. She instantly felt Petra's hand slither across her stomach and through her messy bush down to her pussy.

Dorothea moaned lustfully, her body curving against Petra, as she felt her wife's finger caress her slit. Petra's touch was electric, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. From that light touch alone, Dorothea could already tell this wasn't going to be a slow, languid affair. In fact, she might have to struggle not to come screaming in five minutes.

Petra had always been a conscientious student. And Dorothea's body had been a subject of great interest to her.

Dorothea felt herself relax having put herself in Petra's hands. And tense up, for the same reason. She would have spread her legs even further if she could have to give her wife all the access to her body she could possibly want. Instead she moved her hips against Petra's exploring hand, pressing her pussy against her fingers.

Petra rubbed her pussy carefully, her hand moving up and down Dorothea's dripping slit. Once or twice, her fingers brushed up against Dorothea's clit. A shock of intense pleasure coursed through the pale girl every time Petra did so, forcing a loud, lustful moan from the songstress' lips.

Between the humid heat and her growing pleasure, Dorothea found herself struggling for air. Her breath deepened, her sweat-slick chest rising and falling with every gasp. Petra smiled mischievously and leaned down to kiss Dorothea's bare breasts.

Dorothea whined and shivered. With Petra's mouth on her breasts and her hand between her pussy, the erotic pleasure running through her body flared up into a blaze. Her hands gripped the bedsheets so tightly she thought she heard the fabric tear. Still, she did nothing, either to urge Petra on or to get her to back off. Right now, her wife could do with her body as she pleased, so long as she just kept on pleasuring her.

Petra's tongue ran across the soft skin of Dorothea's breasts, lapping up sweat as though it was milk. The hand between Dorothea's legs had moved up, her skilful fingers rubbing her wife's clit.

"Oh, fffuuuuuu-" Dorothea whined, as her body shook helplessly with pleasure.

Petra looked up from Dorothea's breasts long enough to ask something. Dorothea stared at her in drowsy incomprehension.

"Wha...?" she managed.

"Are you... experiencing communion?" Petra asked, in Adrestian.

"I... I don't... Please don't stop now," Dorothea pleaded.

Petra nodded. Dorothea threw her head back and groaned deeply when she felt two of her wife's fingers slip inside of her. The feeling shivering inside of her was part pleasure, part anticipation.

Dorothea's whole body revolved around the two fingers inside of her, moving against her wet inner walls. Petra knew how to fuck her just right, her slender digits stimulating her core in all the right ways.

Dorothea was a frazzled, moaning mess, every little move or delicate curving of Petra's fingers sending another wave of pleasure through her helpless body. The burning heat ravaging her no longer had anything to do with the sun.

Petra slid another finger into Dorothea, with far more care than she needed to. Dorothea was wet and willing and her pussy yearned to be filled.

"More..." Dorothea begged.

"Everything?" Petra asked, still in Adrestian.

Dorothea nodded weakly.

Petra pulled out, then put all five fingers together and slid back into Dorothea's slit. Dorothea groaned savagely as her pussy stretched around Petra so she could fill her completely. Her naked body screamed with desire, demanding Petra penetrate her as deeply as she could.

There was a brief pause when Petra's hand had disappeared into Dorothea's pussy up to the wrist. A tiny moment to allow both women to catch their breaths. Dorothea felt herself balancing precariously on some unknown edge. She felt fuller than she'd ever been. But then, she always felt like that when Petra fisted her.

Then the moment was over. Dorothea moaned wildly as she felt Petra begin fucking her, her hand moving back and forth inside her core. Petra had filled her so utterly she didn't actually have to do much, but she fucked her energetically anyway. Dorothea lay helplessly on their bed, moaning, shuddering, sweating, as raw pleasure roared through every inch of her body.

In some wild, primal way, Dorothea knew she wouldn't be able to last very long. Petra fucked her so hard and so completely, her body would not be able to contain the pleasure. There was nothing she could do about it either. All control over her body lay entirely in Petra's hands. In Petra's hand. Inside of her pussy. Fucking her intensely and gorgeously.

"Now... _now_... please... fu-" Dorothea pleaded.

Dorothea groaned, a deep, guttural, animal noise, as Petra's fisting was finally too much for her and she came. Hard, pleasured bliss soared through her body, searing her from the inside out so intensely it felt like the sweat coating her pale skin ought to evaporate into steam. It didn't, but it felt like it ought to.

The orgasm that crashed through Dorothea's body was hardly the climactic release she'd yearned for. Petra kept fucking her throughout, perhaps harder than before if that were at all possible. Throughout her shuddering orgasm, Dorothea felt Petra force still more pleasure into her already overloaded body.

Then, still wrecked by her first orgasm, Dorothea came again. She screamed with mindless lust as her second climax crashed into her so closely after the first she felt like it might drive her insane with bliss. Her second orgasm didn't feel any less powerful than her first, the new wave of climactic pleasure stoking the embers of the first until the orgasmic inferno engulfed her completely.

It took Dorothea to return to her shattered senses. To feel as though she was anything other than some raging lust elemental. She found herself lying on her and Petra's bed, sweating and panting, satisfied and exhausted. At last she was able to release her grips on the sheets.

She winced slightly when she felt Petra carefully pull her hand out of pussy. Whether out of pain or the aftershocks of pleasure, she couldn't quite tell.

Before Petra could move away or stand up or do anything, Dorothea grasped her wife's wrist and brought her hand up to her face. Petra's hand was drenched with Dorothea's arousal, her excitement oozing down Petra's arm.

Dorothea drew Petra's hand down to her mouth. She let her tongue slip out from between her lips and began lapping up her own juices. Petra, lying quietly next to Dorothea, watched her wife lick her hand clean with a faint smile on her lips.

When Dorothea had chased the last little drop of her own lust from Petra's hand with her tongue, she let go of her wife's wrist and dropped down heavily on their bed.

"I'm exhausted," she proclaimed. "Satisfied, but... exhausted."

"It's the heat," said Petra, speaking in Brigid once again.

"No, that just exhausted me."

Dorothea dramatically flung an arm across her eyes. "Can you wait until tonight?"

"What is there tonight?" Petra asked.

Dorothea smiled. "That's when I'm going to return the favour."

"But I didn't do you a favour," Petra said. "I did it because I wanted to. And because you wanted me to. You don't owe me anything."

"Oh, right, well," Dorothea said, stalling for time until she could find something to say. "In that case, I guess I should say that I expect that I'll have recovered enough energy by tonight to have sex with you again and this time I'll make sure you'll have the mind-blowing orgasm."

Petra smiled. "I shall look forward to it," she said.


End file.
